ბრძოლა სხვა დღეს
by Paeter
Summary: Alex had just started to settle in to his new life with the pleasures when the world decides that he doesn't deserve to have a normal life. Thrown into a new adventure, this time with a team at his side. Will Alex survive to fight another day or will the earth itself cease to exist. Read if you want to find out.
1. კენჭს ჩემი ცხოვრება

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or the Avengers**

I am running. It seemed that I did a lot more running nowadays then before my uncle died. I miss Chelsea. It was busy but, it didn't have all the people and the other obstacles like San Fransisco did. I have to weave my way through the crowd twisting and turning this way and that. At least the crowd seems to be slowing down my pursers who are in no way as stealthy as I am. They are running into people and tripping over everything. It's actually quite funny and I would be laughing if it weren't for the fact that at the moment I was very annoyed.

Actually, saying that I am annoyed would be a big understatement. I am absolutely furious, why out of all days did they have to chose the day of my final exams! I studied all week for them and now these buffoons were going to make me late. I cannot miss my exams! If I did my teacher would kill me and then Sabina would bring me back to life just to kill me and in case you're wondering, my teacher, Mrs. Sander, is way more scary than the couple of monkeys that were chasing me.

Wait, 'were' chasing me as in, the past. I stop and turn around and sure enough they were gone. I must have lost them. Finally, and I still have 13 minutes before the bell rings plenty of time, if I had superhuman speed ( if I knew which direction the school was that would help to).

I was about to start sprinting ,towards what I thought was East, when my senses perked up. 'Sniper' they whispered. I started running towards the nearest shop but it was too late. I felt a small prick on the side of my neck and then I fell into blissful unconsciousness. All the while cursing the world in every langauge I know (which is a lot).

**Don't you worry. We will meet the avengers next chapter. Here's how it's going to go. For every 5 reviews I get you get an update, deal. So review! I would give you a sneak peak of what's coming up, but I honestly have no clue, what so ever. So any ideas would help. Thanks.**


	2. რად აქ

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider**

I woke up lying on top of a soft cushions with a pillow under my head. Though I kept my eyes shut I could tell there was other people in the room. So I steadied my breathing and willed my muscles to relax so that I appeared to still be sleeping.

I heard a women's voice say "He should be awake already, do you think something's wrong?"

A male voice replied "he'll be fine it was just a tranquilizer"

To which the women replied "Why are hear Stark don't you have some machine to play with"

The male, Stark, said "I don't know about you Nat, but I'm pretty curious about why he was dumped here at 2 in the morning knocked out with tranquilizer dart, but if you don't want me here I'll leave".

I heard the sound the door opening and closing and then the room fell silent except for my breathing and the occasional sound made by 'Nat' or the other people still in the room. I began to think about the name the women had called the man who had left the room, 'Stark'. I had heard the name before, but I couldn't remember where. Then suddenly it hit me, the name I was remembering was that of Tony Stark or more commonly referred to as Iron Man.

The more I thought about it the more I was sure it was him. The name "Nat' could be a nickname for Natasha Romanov another one of the avengers. It all made sense other than why I was there? and Why they knocked me out to get me here? They could have just asked, sure I would've refused, but they still should have asked first.

The more I thought about the more confused I became. I decided that it was high time that I ask for answers after all they would figure out i was awake eventually.

I sat up and looked around. I was laying on a sofa in what looked like a living room with a bar and big glass windows. There were three other people in the room and they were all staring at me. I knew which one was Natasha Romanov because she was the only girl. The man sitting in the chair opposite me was probably the archer guy, Clint Barton, judging by the fact that he was cleaning a bow. The last man, who was siting on a stool by the bar was most likely Steve Rogers, or Captain America.

After a few awkward moments I realized no one else was going to start talking so I decided that I wuld have to start the conversations so I asked "Why am I here"

**Thank you for your support let's get to ten reviews!**


	3. ამბობენ თქვენი ბოდიში

**Thanks for all your wonderful and quickly given reviews (I am seriously starting to regret the promise I made).**

_I sat up and looked around. I was laying on a sofa in what looked like a living room with a bar and big glass windows. There were three other people in the room and they were all staring at me. I knew which one was Natasha Romanov because she was the only girl. The man sitting in the chair opposite me was probably the archer guy, Clint Barton, judging by the fact that he was cleaning a bow. The last man, who was siting on a stool by the bar was most likely Steve Rogers, or Captain America._

_After a few awkward moments I realized no one else was going to start talking so I decided that I wuld have to start the conversations so I asked "Why am I here"_

* * *

"We were hoping you knew." Tony said while walking back in the room through a sliding door next to the bar.

"Well what do you know" I asked questioningly

This time it was Natasha who answered " Pretty much nothing. You were dropped off here at 2 o'clock in the morning with instructions to not let you run away"

"Speaking of which" Tony said ,cutting her off with an evil looking smile, while producing a pair of handcuffs and handcuffing me to the chair.

"That was uncalled for" I said while getting off the chair I was now attached to.

Tony just grinned and then frowned as I 'lost' my balance and then fell onto him. I sat back down calmly and Natasha and Clint smiled, they obviously knew what I had done.

Tony turned around red in the face and asked "What are you two laughing". I smiled too for in my hand was the small, silver handcuff key. Tony just continued to look confused while looking suspiciously at Natasha and Clint. While he had his back facing me I quickly unlocked the handcuffs and calmly climbed over the back of the couch while Steve, seeing what I had done, started to grin as well.

"Unlock the kid Tony" Steve said.

"Fine but if he gets away I'm blaming you Steve" Tony retaliated. He turned around and his face was priceless after seeing that I was gone. Then in one fluid motion I jumped over the chair, pushed Tony into it and then locked him to it. Tony just sat there slack jawed then he smiled.

"Haha kid, but I have the key so it doesn't mat..." He trailed off as the hand that went groping through his pockets came out empty.

"Are you looking for these" I said holding up the keys that I took from him.

To my surprise he started laughing, "you pick pocketed me didn't you. Man you have got to teach me how to do that. You know maybe this won't be so bad after all. At least you have a personality, unlike the two assassins who never show emotion, the super soldier who only cares about duty and all that other stuff" he said ticking off each person on his fingers as he said them" the alien who doesn't understand any of my jokes, and the person who doesn't express himself in any way other than to turn into a giant green rage monster. Now can you please unlock me"

"Say your sorry for locking me to a chair and I will" I said with an evil grin.

His face quickly turned from amusement to annoyance "Just give me the keys kid."

"Say your sorry" I said again.

**I have decided that since my readers love them so much I will always end my chapters with a cliffhanger *laughs evilly* . You will get another chapter once I reach 15 reviews and please do not give me all five the same day like you did this time.**

**p.s ვინმეს აქვს იცოდეს, რა ენაზე მე წერა ამ ჯერ კიდევ**


	4. ეგოისტური, დიდი იმპულსური პირი

**You people are not nice! I go to bed after writing you a chapter saying do not give me all the reviews in one day. Then I wake with 19 reviews, 19! I do appreciate all the reviews though.**

_"Say your sorry for locking me to a chair and I will" I said with an evil grin._

_His face quickly turned from amusement to annoyance "Just give me the keys kid."_

_"Say your sorry" I said again._

* * *

Tony just continued to look at me with an exasperated expression. To annoy him more I mimicked his annoyed expression and continued to stare at him. Finally I remembered something from about 8 months ago. "Tony", I asked him, "What were you doing on September 27th this year?"

"What does this have to do with letting me go", Tony asked, "I don't remember where I was that day"

"If I like your answer I'll let you go, and that day you got a call from the CIA asking for your help"

"Okay, Jarvis" ,Tony called out, " Did I get a call on September 27th from the CIA?"

"You did sir" Jarvis answered.

"Play back the message will you" Tony told his computer.

"Certainly sir" Jarvis said and moments later a voice came out of the speakers. 'Tony it's Joe Bryne, from the CIA, we need your help. We are facing the destruction of Washington D.C. and all the surrounding cities. We wouldn't have called you if this wasn't of extreme importance. Please call me back as soon as you can this is of utter importance' With that the message ended.

"Oh that day, I was home that day working on one of my robots who kept spraying me with a fire extinguisher when I wasn't on fire. Bryne was obviously mistaken though Washington didn't blow up so whatever it was obviously wasn't that important that it needed my attention. Now will you please unlock me. "

"No," I said, " because I just figured out one of the most iconic people in the 21st century, who little kids look up to and want to be just like is a selfish, big-headed person who cares nothing for anybody but himself, and his robots."

" But it didn't even matter nothing happened" Tony said.

"Something could of, and would you have even felt a little guilty if something did happen. 700,000 people could of died because you were to 'busy' to do anything about it."

" Fine leave me here then." Tony said. I was to angry to answer so I just sat down on one of the bar stools and just told myself over and over again, ' must not punch stupid man, must not stupid man, must not ...'. It seemed to be working though because I started to feel myself calming down a bit. Then I remembered my original question.

"So do you know anybody that would know why I'm here" I asked.

The other three people in the room who had watched our argument with interest looked at me and a minute passed before Steve finally answered " Nick Fury should be here this afternoon to explain. In the mean time why don't you introduce yourself son."

"My name is Alex Rider." I said, " and I'm not blind or deaf I already know who you are."

"Ok, Alex so where are you from, I can tell you have a British accent." Steve asked.

I was about to answer when the door opened and in walked...

* * *

**Dun dun dun. I am facing a lot of stress lately so I won't update when I get a certain amount of reviews but will try to update soon as I can. So I'm sorry if the date is wrong for Ark Angel, but I just made it up. I love you all. Peace.**

**P.s. Who should through the door? Votes must be in Georgian ( don't use real names but, nicknames like the person who doesn't express himself in any way other than to turn into a giant green rage monster).**


End file.
